The present invention relates to actuating system for accelerator. More particularly it relates to the actuating system for accelerator for remotely operating an accelerator of an engine employed in automobiles or construction machines.
Conventionally, an actuator for controlling an accelerator has been employed to remotely control the accelerator for an engine ( especially for a Diesel engine) or automatically drive at constant velocity in automobiles or construction machines.
As shown in FIG. 5, the above-mentioned conventional actuator detects rotation angle of a pulley 51 for the engine which is provided in a governor for maintaining a constant speed of the engine by virtue of a detecting apparatus of the rotational angle such as a potentiometer P. Then, the actuator compares a signal corresponding to the rotational angle with an indicating signal transmitted from an operating apparatus (or an apparatus for setting a revolution) in a controller C. Thereafter, the actuator transmits feedback signals to a motor M of the actuator in order to neglect a deviation between the signal corresponding to the rotational angle and the indicating signal.
The actuator 52 is composed of a reduction gear 53, a pulley 54 for winding a control cable connected to an output shaft of the reduction gear 3 and a housing for accomodating the reduction gear 53 and the pulley 54. The actuator 52 is separately provided with the controller C. In other words, the actuator 52 is not integrated with the controller C. The housing 55 is composed of a frame part 55a, a lid part 55b and a base plate 55. A hole for passing the control cable ( hereinafter referred to as cable), which is wound by the pulley 54 and supplied, is formed on the housing 55. Further, conduit 57 for the cable is fixed to the housing 55.
With respect to the above-mentioned conventional actuator, the controller is separated from the actuator, i.e. the actuator is not integrated with the controller. For that reason, it is necessary to protect the controller, and it is troublesome to provide a car body with the actuator. Further, the conduit 57 of the cable is fixed to the housing 55. For that reason, when the actuator is operated, the reaction force (pressurizing force and tractive force transmitted from the conduit 57) due to the operation of the actuator is directly acted (or forced) on the housing 55. For that reason, the housing 55 is required to be firmly connected with the conduit 57, the motor M and the like, so that the housing 55 should be heavy-walled. The housing 55 should be made of a material having a high strength. The above-mentioned conventional actuator includes a portion where the motor M is connected with a base plate 55c of the housing, the other portion where a cylindrical part 55a is connected with the base plate 55c, still other portion where the lid part 55b is connected with each of the conduits, and the like, each of the portions is subjected to external force. For that reason, the above-mentioned conventional actuator has a tendency in which there arises a problem in waterproofing thereof.
The objects of the present invention is to delete the problem mentioned above, and to provide an actuating system for accelerator in which a body of an accuator is not necessarily constructed firmly. The other object of the present invention is to provide an accuating system for accelerator having a simple construction in which waterproofing is superior. Still other object of the present invention is to provide an actuating system for accelerator which is integratedly combined with a controller so that the accuating system is easily mounted on the car body.